vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Verein
Als Verein (Rückbildung aus vereinen) bezeichnet man eine Personenvereinigung, die auf Dauer angelegt ist, einen eigenen Namen führt und in der sich Personen von wechselndem Bestand zu einem bestimmten gemeinsamen, durch Satzung festgelegten Zweck etwa zur Pflege bestimmter gemeinsamer Interessen zusammengeschlossen haben. Diese können sowohl gemeinnützig sein als auch wirtschaftliche Interessen verfolgen. Mit der Eintragung eines Vereins in das Vereinsregister handelt es sich in Deutschland um einen eingetragenen Verein (e. V.). Eine Eintragung in das Vereinsregister ist jedoch weder zur offiziellen Anerkennung des Vereins erforderlich noch ist die Eintragung Voraussetzung für die Anerkennung einer Gemeinnützigkeit. In Deutschland gibt es etwa 535.000 Vereine, von denen die Hälfte als gemeinnützig giltDer Spiegel 6/2008, S. 36. International wird ein Verein genannt, wenn seine Mitglieder verschiedenen Ländern und Staaten angehören, wie der Internationale Schriftstellerverein. Doch versteht man unter internationalen Vereinen auch Vereinigungen (Konventionen, völkerrechtlicher Verein) der Staaten selbst, etwa den Weltpostverein. Geschichte und Entwicklung Der älteste bekannte Klub wird 1413 erwähnt und war in London für die Gemeinschaftsaufgaben „wohltätiger Zwecke“ von frommen Tempelherren ins Leben gerufen worden. Der Name dieser Bruderschaft lautete La Court de Bonne Compagnie. Die Handwerkszünfte und Kaufmannsgilden des Mittelalters und der frühen Neuzeit vertraten Berufsinteressen und trugen ferner auch dem Bedürfnis nach Gemeinschaft und Geselligkeit Rechnung (Zunfthäuser, Musikgilden der Meistersinger). Der heutigen Bedeutung schon näher waren die seit dem 17. Jahrhundert gegründeten Sprachgesellschaften, die Zusammenschlüsse der englischen Oberschicht im 18. Jahrhundert (Gentlemen's clubs), die Freimaurerlogen, die Literarischen Gesellschaften der Aufklärung oder die politischen Klubs während der Französischen Revolution, die Vorläufer der politischen Parteien waren. Erste standesübergreifende Vereine gründeten sich in Deutschland während des 18. Jahrhunderts. Es waren zuerst aufklärerisch gesinnte Vereinigungen, die sich der Pflege von Bildung und Kultur verpflichtet fühlten. Einer der bekanntesten Geselligkeitsclubs dieser frühen Phase war der 1749 gegründete Berliner Montagsclub. Später kamen die bürgerlichen Lesegesellschaften auf. Das Aufblühen des modernen Vereinswesens ist eng mit der Industrialisierung verknüpft, als Menschen die starren ständischen Korporationen aufgaben, die das wirtschaftliche und gesellschaftliche Leben bislang geprägt hatten. Mit dem Beginn des 19. Jahrhunderts entstanden zahlreiche Vereine, „Gesellschaften“, Verbindungen sowie Bünde. Als Vereinswesen bezeichnet man das Recht der Staatsbürger, zu gemeinsamen Zwecken sich zu vereinigen und gemeinsame Ziele gemeinsam anzustreben (Vereinigungsfreiheit, Recht der Assoziation), und ebenso das Recht der freien Versammlung (Versammlungsrecht) gehören zu denjenigen Rechten, welche unmittelbar aus der persönlichen Freiheit abzuleiten sind. Mobilität, Flexibilität und Individualität fanden in der Struktur des Vereins eine neue Grundlage zur Entfaltung gemeinschaftlichen Lebens und zur Durchsetzung gemeinsamer Interessen. Diese Interessen umfassten das gesamte Spektrum des Lebens. Zunächst war der Anspruch vieler Vereine ein genereller, allgemeiner. Zum Beispiel war ein Turnverein zugleich ein Sportverein, ein religiöser Verein gleichzeitig auch ein patriotischer Verein (siehe Friedrich Ludwig Jahn: „frisch, fromm, fröhlich, frei“) und vereinte damit individuelle mit kollektiven Interessen. Damit gewannen Vereine zunehmend gesellschaftlichen Einfluss und Macht. Wenn man heute dem Vereinswesen mitunter abschätzig mit dem Begriff der Vereinsmeierei beizukommen sucht, zeigt sich doch derzeit die Kraft vereinsmäßig strukturierter Organisationen in der Rolle der nichtstaatlichen Organisationen (NGOs) in den gegenwärtigen weltpolitischen Auseinandersetzungen. Geschichte des Vereinswesens in Deutschland Bis zum Jahr 1848 ging das Streben der Gesetzgebung in den einzelnen deutschen Staaten dahin, Vereine mit politischer Tendenz zu verbieten und die Abhaltung von Volksversammlungen schlechthin von der Genehmigung der Behörden abhängig zu machen. Die mit dem Reichsgesetz betreffend die Grundrechte des deutschen Volkes vom 27. Dezember 1848 für anwendbar erklärten Grundrechte garantierten auch das freie Vereins- und Versammlungsrecht (Vereinigungs- und Versammlungsfreiheit). Den Grundrechten kam allerdings noch kaum praktische Bedeutung zu, da die Gegenrevolution zu diesem Zeitpunkt wieder erstarkt war und mehrere Gliedstaaten des Deutschen Bundes die Veröffentlichung der Grundrechte in ihren Gesetzblättern verweigerten, was nach damaligem Bundesrecht zu deren Inkrafttreten erforderlich gewesen wäre. Schon im August 1851 wurde der Grundrechtskatalog von der Bundesversammlung auch formal wieder aufgehoben. Ein Bundesbeschluss vom 13. Juli 1854 verstärkte die Repression gegenüber entsprechenden Aktivitäten noch. Gleichzeitig ist allerdings in den letzteren ausgesprochen, dass dieses Recht in seiner Ausübung der Regelung durch besondere Gesetze (Vereins- und Versammlungsrecht im objektiven Sinn) bedürfe, und so war dann auch z. B. das Vereins- und Versammlungsrecht in Preußen durch Gesetz vom 11. März 1850, in Bayern durch Gesetz vom 26. Februar 1850, in Sachsen durch Gesetz vom 22. November 1850, in Württemberg durch Gesetz vom 2. April 1848, in Baden durch Gesetz vom 21. November 1867 und in Hessen durch Verordnung vom 2. Oktober 1850 normiert worden. Danach galten im Wesentlichen folgende Grundsätze: * Das Vereinsrecht steht unter obrigkeitlicher Kontrolle (Vereinspolizei). * Politische Vereine müssen Statuten und Vorsteher haben, welche, ebenso wie die Mitglieder, der Behörde anzuzeigen sind. * Minderjährige sind von der Teilnahme ausgeschlossen. * Dasselbe galt in Preußen bei politischen Vereinen auch für Frauen. * Ferner sollte nach dem preußischen Vereinsgesetz ein politischer Verein nur als örtlicher Verein geduldet werden, und ebendarum durfte er nicht mit anderen politischen Vereinen in Verbindung treten. * Sitzungen und Vereinsversammlungen mussten der Obrigkeit angezeigt werden; die Polizei durfte zu jeder Versammlung Beamte oder andere Bevollmächtigte abordnen. Bei ausgesprochener Auflösung durch die Polizeiorgane hatten alle Anwesenden sich sogleich zu entfernen. * Öffentliche Volksversammlungen müssen 24 Stunden vor ihrem Beginn der Behörde angemeldet werden, und diese ist so berechtigt als verpflichtet, die Versammlung zu verbieten, wenn Gefahr für das öffentliche Wohl oder die öffentliche Sicherheit obwaltet. * Zu Versammlungen unter freiem Himmel und zu öffentlichen Aufzügen ist polizeiliche Erlaubnis erforderlich. * Sollen Vereine aus bloßen Gesellschaften zu juristischen Personen (Korporationen) werden, so war zur Erlangung der korporativen Rechte ein besonderer Regierungsakt erforderlich. Artikel 4 Nr. 16 der deutschen Reichsverfassung von 1871 brachte das Vereinswesen in den Kompetenzkreis der Reichsgesetzgebung; gleichwohl fehlte es noch an einem Reichsvereinsgesetz. Das Reichswahlgesetz gestattete aber die Bildung von Vereinen zum Betrieb der den Reichstag betreffenden Wahlangelegenheiten, doch war nach dem Reichsmilitärgesetz den zum aktiven Heer gehörigen Militärpersonen die Teilnahme an politischen Vereinen und Versammlungen untersagt. Für die nichtpolitischen Erwerbs- und Wirtschaftsgenossenschaften erfolgte eine Regelung des Vereinswesens im Weg der Reichsgesetzgebung. Ferner war nach der deutschen Gewerbeordnung (§ 152 f.) für alle gewerblichen Arbeiter das Verbot der Vereinigung zur Erlangung günstigerer Lohnbedingungen aufgehoben (Koalition); doch durfte der Beitritt nicht durch Zwang oder Drohung herbeigeführt werden. Vereine, deren Dasein, Verfassung oder Zweck vor der Staatsregierung geheim gehalten werden sollen, oder in welchen gegen unbekannte Obere Gehorsam oder gegen bekannte Obere unbedingter Gehorsam versprochen wurde, waren nach dem deutschen Strafgesetzbuch (§ 128) verboten. Dasselbe galt für Vereine zu unerlaubten Zwecken (§ 129). Besondere Beschränkungen der Vereins- und Versammlungsfreiheit wurden durch das Sozialistengesetz herbeigeführt. Nach dem österreichischen Vereinsgesetz vom 15. November 1867 war von jeder Vereinsversammlung wenigstens 24 Stunden vorher der Behörde durch den Vorstand Anzeige zu erstatten. Sollte die Versammlung öffentlich sein, so war auch dies gegenüber den Behörden anzukündigen. Ausländer, Frauen und Minderjährige konnten nicht Mitglieder von politischen Vereinen sein. Auch war es nach dem österreichischen Vereinsgesetz politischen Vereinen nicht gestattet, Zweigvereine zu gründen und Vereinsabzeichen zu tragen. Deutschland Ein Verein ist „Ein auf Dauer angelegter Zusammenschluss von natürlichen oder juristischen Personen, der einen gemeinsamen Namen trägt, sich von hierzu bestimmten Mitgliedern vertreten lassen kann und in dem jeder im Rahmen der Satzung nach freien Stücken ein- und austreten kann.“ Mindestvoraussetzung für die Gründung eines rechtsfähigen Vereins sind eine Anzahl von sieben Vereinsmitgliedern ( BGB) und eine Satzung, in der insbesondere die Befugnisse des Vereinsvorstands definiert sind. Ein nichtrechtsfähiger Verein bedarf lediglich zweier Gründungsmitglieder, eine schriftliche Satzung ist nicht nötig. Die Vereine bestimmen ihre Satzung unter Berücksichtigung der Vorschriften der § - 79 BGB selbst. Gemäß Abs. 1 des Grundgesetzes haben „alle Deutschen ... das Recht, Vereine und Gesellschaften zu bilden.“ Somit ist das Recht auf Vereinsgründung ein bürgerliches Grundrecht. Formen von Vereinen Altrechtlicher Verein Altrechtliche Vereine bestanden bereits vor dem Inkrafttreten des BGB. Sie nehmen eine Sonderstellung ein: Sie sind nicht im Vereinsregister des jeweils zuständigen Amtsgerichts eingetragen, aber dennoch juristische Personen. Eingetragener Verein Ein eingetragener Verein (Abkürzung e. V.) ist ein Verein, der in das Vereinsregister des jeweils zuständigen Amtsgerichts eingetragen ist. Das ist jedoch nur nicht-wirtschaftlichen Vereinen (Idealverein) vorbehalten. Für die Zuständigkeit des Amtsgerichts ist der Vereinssitz maßgeblich. Eingetragene Vereine sind juristische Personen. Sie sind vollrechtsfähig, das heißt sie können als Rechtssubjekte selbst Träger von Rechten und Pflichten sein. Sie können vor Gericht klagen und verklagt werden. Der Vorstand vertritt den Verein nach außen. Dem e. V. kann die Rechtsfähigkeit auf Antrag oder von Amts wegen entzogen werden, wenn * durch einen gesetzeswidrigen Vorstands- oder Mitgliederversammlungsbeschluss das Gemeinwohl gefährdet ist, * der Verein satzungswidrig wirtschaftliche Zwecke verfolgt oder * die Zahl der Vereinsmitglieder unter drei sinkt. * der Verein keinen Vorstand mehr gem. BGB besitzt. Hier muss das zuständige Amtsgericht einen Notvorstand berufen. Da der eingetragene Verein von seinem Mitgliederbestand unabhängig ist, handelt es sich um eine Körperschaft des privaten Rechts. Die Vorteile liegen in der Möglichkeit, beim Finanzamt als gemeinnützig anerkannt zu werden, so dass Spenden und Beiträge steuermindernd geltend gemacht werden können. Ferner können eingetragene Vereine unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen staatliche Fördermittel und Zuschüsse erhalten. Die Nachteile liegen in der Überwachung (z.B. hinsichtlich der Mitgliederzahl) und den Einwirkungsmöglichkeiten des Amtsgerichts, sind aber aufgrund der staatlichen Förderung als vertretbar anzusehen, um Missbrauch auszuschließen. Als Mindestzahl hat der Gesetzgeber sieben Mitglieder angegeben (§ 56 BGB). Dies ist eine allgemein anerkannte Sollvorschrift, die sowohl als Voraussetzung für die Eintragung als auch bei der möglichen Auflösung des Vereins gilt. Allerdings führt nicht zwingend die Unterschreitung dieser Mitgliederzahl zur Auflösung des Vereins. Nach BGB können die Landesregierungen ein elektronisches Vereinsregister führen. Gemäß BGB kann das Amtsgericht dem Verein die Rechtsfähigkeit entziehen, wenn die Mitgliederzahl weniger als drei beträgt. Nicht eingetragener Verein Ein nicht eingetragener Verein wird gem. BGB wie eine Gesellschaft bürgerlichen Rechts behandelt. Da der nicht rechtsfähige Verein jedoch anders als die Gesellschaft bürgerlichen Rechts, die eine Personengesellschaft ist, körperschaftlich organisiert ist (Vorstand statt Geschäftsführungs- und Vertretungsbefugnis aller Mitglieder, Bestand des Vereins unabhängig vom Ein- oder Austritt von Mitgliedern) passen viele Vorschriften über die Gesellschaft bürgerlichen Rechts nicht auf den nicht eingetragenen Verein. Die Rechtsprechung wendet daher auf den nicht eingetragenen Verein die Regeln für den rechtsfähigen Verein (§§ 21 – 79 BGB) an.Rechtsstatus nicht eingetragener Vereine und ihrer Mitglieder mit weiteren Nachweisen. Der nicht eingetragene Verein ist zwar anders als der eingetragene Verein keine juristische Person, wird aber dennoch dem rechtsfähigen Verein weitgehend gleichgestellt. Seit einem Grundsatzurteil des BGH zur BGB-GesellschaftBGH, Urt. v, 29. Januar 2001, Az. II ZR 331/00 = BGHZ 146, 341 = NJW 2001, 1056. besteht auch kein Zweifel mehr, dass auch der nicht eingetragene Verein (teil-)rechtsfähig und damit auch parteifähig istBGH, Urt. v. 2. Juli 2007, Az. II ZR 111/05. Ein nicht rechtsfähiger Verein kann ein Wirtschafts- ( BGB) oder ein Idealverein ( BGB) sein. Der nicht eingetragene Verein ist die Urform des Vereins, da er nicht in das Vereinsregister eingetragen werden muss. Er kann für kurzfristige Ziele wie Bürgerinitiativen attraktiv sein, da man sich die Gerichtskosten der Eintragung spart. Obwohl ein nicht eingetragener Verein leichter zu gründen und traditionell staatsferner ist, weil die Kontrolle wegen der fehlenden Eintragung im Vereinsregister schwieriger ist, spricht meistens die volle Haftung der Mitglieder mit ihrem Privatvermögen gegen diese Variante. Allerdings ist oft von einer - auch stillschweigenden - Begrenzung der vertraglichen Haftung auf den Anteil am Vereinsvermögen auszugehen.Vgl. Creifelds, Carl und Klaus Weber (Hrsg.): Rechtswörterbuch, Beck-Verlag München 15. Aufl. 1999, zu den Stichworten Partei und Verein; Rechtsstatus nicht eingetragener Vereine und ihrer Mitglieder mit weiteren Nachweisen. In der Rechtsform des nicht eingetragener Vereins organisiert sind insbesondere: Gewerkschaften, zum Teil Arbeitgeberverbände, politische Parteien und Studentenverbindungen.Vgl. Creifelds, Carl und Klaus Weber (Hrsg.): Rechtswörterbuch, Beck-Verlag München 15. Aufl. 1999, zum Stichwort Verein. Rechtsfähige wirtschaftliche Vereine "Ein Verein, dessen Zweck auf einen wirtschaftlichen Geschäftsbetrieb gerichtet ist, erlangt in Ermangelung besonderer reichsgesetzlicher Vorschriften Rechtsfähigkeit durch staatliche Verleihung.", S. 1 BGB. Solche besonderen "reichs-" (bzw. heute: bundes-)gesetzlichen Vorschriften sind die Regelungen über die Kapitalgesellschaften (|AG, GmbH oder KGaA) und die eingetragene Genossenschaft: alle diese Gesellschaftsformen bauen auf dem Vereinsrecht auf (vgl. nur Anwendbarkeit des BGB) und sind damit Vereine im weiteren Sinne. Prinzipiell hat eine juristische Person aus Gründen des Minderheiten- und Gläubigerschutzes diese speziell geschaffenen Gesellschaftsformen zu wählen. Nur wenn das nicht möglich oder unzumutbar ist, kann dem Verein die Rechtsfähigkeit verliehen werden. In diesem Ausnahmefall erhält der Verein die Rechtsfähigkeit durch die staatliche Verleihung, zuständig dafür ist eine Landesbehörde. Ist der wirtschaftliche Verein durch Bundesgesetz zugelassen (wie zum Beispiel Erzeugergemeinschaften nach dem Marktstrukturgesetz), so ist die Rechtsfähigkeit zu verleihen. Insbesondere Verwertungsgesellschaften sind häufig als rechtsfähige wirtschaftliche Vereine organisiert. Haftung Für Verbindlichkeiten, die der eingetragene Verein durch seinen Vorstand begründet, haften nicht die einzelnen Vereinsmitglieder mit ihrem jeweiligen Privatvermögen, sondern nur der Verein mit dem Vereinsvermögen. Ausnahmsweise kann es zur Haftung, der Durchgriffshaftung, der Vorstandsmitglieder kommen. Etwas anderes gilt für unerlaubte Handlungen, die ein Mitglied des Vereins in seiner Eigenschaft als Vereinsorgan begeht. Hier schließt die Haftung des Vereins die persönliche Haftung des handelnden Vereinsmitglieds nicht aus. Liegen die Voraussetzungen für eine persönliche Haftung des Vereinsmitglieds vor, haften also sowohl der Verein als auch das handelnde Mitglied persönlich. In nicht-rechtsfähigen (nicht eingetragenen) Vereinen dagegen haften vor allem die Vorstandsmitglieder und Vertreter persönlich. BGB bestimmt hierzu: "Aus einem Rechtsgeschäfte, das im Namen eines solchen Vereins einem Dritten gegenüber vorgenommen wird, haftet der Handelnde persönlich; handeln mehrere, so haften sie als Gesamtschuldner." Organe Nur eingetragene Vereine müssen zwingend Organe bestellen. In den anderen Vereinen sind alle Mitglieder hinsichtlich ihrer Kompetenzen gleichgestellt, wenn nicht Organe wie beim rechtsfähigen Verein gebildet werden. Vorstand Die Einrichtung eines Vorstands ist gesetzlich vorgeschrieben ( BGB). Der Vorstand vertritt den Verein gerichtlich und außergerichtlich. Wenn Mitglieder des Vorstands fehlen, so kann das zuständige Amtsgericht auf Antrag einen Notvorstand bestellen. Der Vorstand wird in der Regel von der Mitgliederversammlung gewählt, abweichende Regelungen sind aber möglich. Viele Vereinsvorstände haben zum Beispiel das Recht, weitere Vorstandsmitglieder ohne Befragung der Mitgliederversammlung zu ernennen. Dies Verfahren nennt sich Kooptation. Mitglieder- oder Hauptversammlung Je nach Art und Größe eines Vereins ist gemäß dessen Satzung das oberste Organ die Mitgliederversammlung. Bei mitgliederstarken Vereinen und bei Verbänden (Zusammenschluss von Vereinen) ist es eine Delegiertenversammlung oder die Hauptversammlung. Sie entscheidet in allen Vereinsangelegenheiten, die nicht vom Vorstand oder einem anderen in der Satzung bestimmten Organ zu besorgen sind. Zu einer Mitglieder- bzw. Hauptversammlung hat der Vorstand in den von der Satzung bestimmten Fällen und wenn die Interessen des Vereins es gebieten einzuberufen. In der Praxis ist üblich, dass die Satzungen eine regelmäßige jährliche Mitglieder- bzw. Hauptversammlung vorsehen. Die Mitglieder- bzw. Hauptversammlung entscheidet mit der Mehrheit der erschienenen Mitglieder (Mitgliederversammlung) bzw. der Delegierten (Hauptversammlung). Eine Änderung der Satzung sowie die Auflösung des Vereins bedürfen einer Mehrheit von drei Vierteln der Erschienenen. Die Änderung des Zwecks des Vereins kann nur mit Zustimmung aller Mitglieder erfolgen. Eine außerordentliche Mitgliederversammlung muss einberufen werden, wenn 10 % der Mitglieder eines Vereines dieses verlangen (Minderheitenvotum). Mitgliedschaft Die Mitgliedschaft im Verein wird entweder durch Mitwirkung als Gründer oder durch Beitritt erworben. Der Beitritt ist ein Vertrag zwischen dem Verein und dem neuen Mitglied, setzt also dessen Antrag und die Annahme durch den Verein, vertreten vom Vorstand voraus. Die Rechte aus der Mitgliedschaft sind nicht übertragbar (das Stimmrecht ist unter Umständen übertragbar, wenn die Vereinssatzung dies ausdrücklich vorsieht) und nicht vererblich. Die Ausübung der Mitgliedschaftsrechte kann niemandem anderen überlassen werden. Die Mitgliedschaft endet durch Tod, Ausschluss oder Austritt. Die Austrittserklärung ist eine empfangsbedürftige Willenserklärung. Die Satzung kann - was in der Praxis üblich ist - vorsehen, dass der Austritt nur zum Ende des Geschäftsjahres wirkt. Namen Ins Vereinsregister eingetragene Vereinsnamen sind gewöhnlich Eigennamen, das nachgestellte e. V. ist jedoch kein Bestandteil dieses Eigennamens. Das Kürzel e. V. dient lediglich als Hinweis auf den Rechtsstatus des Zusammenschlusses (zum Beispiel in Briefköpfen oder in amtlichen Schriftstücken) und kann in der Regel weggelassen werden. Vereinsauflösung Der Verein wird durch Beschluss der Mitgliederversammlung oder durch Eröffnung des Insolvenzverfahrens aufgelöst. Sein Vermögen fällt dann an die in der Satzung bestimmten Personen. Enthält die Satzung hierüber keine Bestimmung, so fällt das Vermögen an den Fiskus des Landes, in dem der Verein seinen Sitz hat. Ein Verein kann ebenso durch eine Vereinsfusion oder ein behördliches Verbot ( VereinsG) aufgelöst werden oder wenn die Zahl der Mitglieder unter die gesetzliche Mindestzahl von drei sinkt. Bedeutung Der Verein ist eine Form der Freiwilligen-Organisationen. Er hat auch heute noch eine wichtige Bedeutung und ist stark verbreitet. So sind zum Beispiel Verbände oft in der Rechtsform eines Vereins vorzufinden. Intensiv wird dessen Bedeutung im Zusammenhang mit der Zivilgesellschaft im Freiwilligensurvey untersucht. Schweiz Der Verein erlangt mit der Gründung Rechtsfähigkeit. Dazu müssen zumindest zwei Personen Statuten erstellen und die Organe bestellen. Der Verein wird dadurch zur juristischen Person. Zwar darf ein Verein nur ideeller und gemeinnütziger Natur sein, darf jedoch zur Erreichung des Vereinsziels ein Gewerbe betreiben. Die Statuten müssen Auskunft geben über den Zweck, die Mittelbeschaffung und die Organisation des Vereins. Vereinsrecht Die rechtlichen Grundlagen zum Verein finden sich im Schweizer Zivilgesetzbuch (ZGB) http://www.admin.ch/ch/d/sr/210/index1.html#id-1-2-2. Soweit es daraus keine zwingenden Vorschriften gibt, kann in den Statuten alles frei geregelt werden. Wird in diesen etwas nicht geregelt, gelten automatisch die entsprechenden Passagen aus dem ZGB. Folgende Grundsätze sind vom Gesetz her zwingend: * Der Vorstand - welcher mindestens zwei Mitglieder umfasst - und die anderen Organe dürfen ausdrücklich nur das tun, was ihnen gemäß Statuten erlaubt ist. Alle anderen Beschlüsse müssen von der Vereinsversammlung gefällt werden. * Jedes Mitglied kann einen Beschluss, welcher die Statuten oder geltende Gesetze verletzt, vor Gericht anfechten, falls das Mitglied dem Beschluss vorher nicht zugestimmt hat. * Eine Änderung des Vereinszwecks darf keinem Mitglied aufgezwungen werden. Das heißt dass der Zweck nur per einstimmigem Beschluss aller Mitglieder geändert werden kann. * Ein Fünftel der Mitglieder kann jederzeit eine außerordentliche Vereinsversammlung einberufen, etwa zwecks Abwahl des Vorstands. Es ist im Gesetz nicht geregelt, wie häufig eine Mitgliederversammlung stattfinden muss. In der Regel findet sie einmal pro Jahr statt. Eintrag ins Handelsregister Ein Verein kommerzieller Natur (ein nach kaufmännischer Art geführtes Gewerbe) muss im Handelsregister eingetragen sein, wenn die jährlichen Roheinnahmen mehr als 100'000 Franken betragen.http://www.baselland.ch/docs/jpd/handreg/faq1.htm Nach der Eintragung kann der Verein auf Konkurs betrieben werden (wenn der Verein nicht eingetragen ist, so erfolgt die Betreibung, wie bei natürlichen Personen, auf Pfändung). Auch nicht kommerzielle Vereine können sich aus Prestigegründen eintragen lassen, oder um gegenüber anderen Organisationen zu beweisen, dass der Verein überhaupt existiert (z. B. ausländische Partner oder Dachorganisationen). Nur wenige Prozent aller Vereine sind ins Handelsregister eingetragen. Die Statuten sowie die Adressen der Vorstandsmitglieder müssen bei der Eintragung mitgeteilt werden. Falls die Mitglieder persönlich für das Vereinsvermögen haften oder wenn eine Nachschusspflicht besteht, muss bei der Eintragung eine Mitgliederliste abgegeben werden. Ein- und Austritte aus dem Verein müssen ebenfalls gemeldet werden. Finanzielle Haftung der Vereinsmitglieder Seit 1. Juni 2005 ist der Artikel 75a des Zivilgesetzbuches in Kraft. Er lautet: Für die Verbindlichkeiten des Vereins haftet das Vereinsvermögen. Es haftet ausschließlich, sofern die Statuten nichts anderes bestimmen. Diese Klärung wurde eingefügt, weil vorher eine paradoxe Situation bestand: Wurden in den Statuten Mitgliederbeiträge definiert - und sei es auch nur in der Form von „Die Vereinsversammlung legt jedes Jahr die Beiträge der Mitglieder fest“ - dann hafteten Mitglieder nur in der Höhe des jährlichen Vereinsbeitrags. Wurden keine Beiträge statutarisch verankert, dann hafteten im Konkursfall die Mitglieder ohne Einschränkungen. Ein Beispiel dafür war das 500'000 Franken hohe Defizit einer Pferdesportveranstaltung. Der Verein eröffnete Konkurs, doch die Gläubiger gingen leer aus, weil die Mitglieder ihre Beiträge leisteten und damit ihre Pflicht erfüllt habenhttp://www.polyreg.ch/bgeunpubliziert/Jahr_2002/Entscheide_5P_2002/5P.292__2002.html. Vor der Einführung von 75a mussten Vereinsmitglieder - falls keine Beiträge definiert wurden - voll für das Vereinsvermögen haften, während Genossenschaftsmitglieder im Normalfall nicht hafteten. Anzahl und Bedeutung Über die Anzahl der Vereine in der Schweiz kann nur spekuliert werden, da keine Registrierungspflicht besteht. Vereine sind jedoch die zahlmäßig wichtigste Rechtsform des Landes. Luxemburg Der Verein ohne Gewinnzweck, Abkürzung: VoG, gemäß dem Gesetz vom 21. April 1928 über die Vereine und die Stiftungen ohne Gewinnzweck. Österreich Wie in anderen Ländern gilt hier der Begriff des Vereins für einen Zusammenschluss von Personen mit gemeinsamen, ideellen Zielen. Nach Artikel 12 des Staatsgrundgesetzes von 1867 haben alle Menschen das Recht, Vereine zu bilden. Das Vereinsgesetz von 1951 galt als sehr einfach im Vergleich mit den Regelungen in anderen Staaten. Die Mindestanzahl sind zwei Personen, und der Verein darf nicht auf Gewinn ausgerichtet sein. In Österreich wurden durch das Vereinsgesetz von 2002 (zuletzt geändert durch BGBl. I Nr. 124/2005 – ausgegeben am 8. November 2005) ein zentrales Vereinsregister beim Bundesministerium für Inneres sowie zahlreiche Einschränkungen geschaffen. Große Vereine (ab 1 Million Euro Jahresumsatz) sind bilanzpflichtig. Jeder Verein muss im Schriftwechsel und bei Veröffentlichungen die zentrale Vereinsregisterzahl angeben. Für Streitigkeiten hat der Verein eine Schlichtungsstelle zu benennen. Jeder kann seit 1. Jänner 2006 gebührenfrei über das Internet im Zentralen Vereinsregister (ZVR) nach Vereinen mit einem bestimmten Namen oder der Vereinsregisterzahl suchen.Internetseite des Bundesministeriums für Inneres http://www.bmi.gv.at/vereinswesen Belgien Die Vereinigung ohne Gewinnerzielungsabsicht, Abkürzung: VoG (niederländisch: "vereniging zonder winstoogmerk", Abk. "vzw"; französisch: "association sans but lucratif", Abk. "asbl"), gemäß dem Gesetz vom 2. Mai 2002 über die Vereinigungen ohne Gewinnerzielungsabsicht (ehemalige GoE), die internationalen Vereinigungen ohne Gewinnerzielungsabsicht und die Stiftungen. Veraltet (1921-2002): die Gesellschaft ohne Erwerbszweck, Abkürzung: GoE gemäß dem Gesetz vom 27. Juni 1921 über die Gesellschaften ohne Erwerbszweck. Südtirol (Italien) Vereine sind ehrenamtliche Organisationen. Durch die rege Vereinstätigkeit in Südtirol, gibt es, basierend auf dem italienischem Zivilgesetzbuch (Codice civile) und der italienischen Gesetzgebung, auch zahlreiche Südtiroler Landesgesetze zu NPO-Organisationen. Siehe besonders Landesgesetzes Nr. 11/1993. Das Zivilgesetzbuch gliedert in "anerkannte Vereine" und "nicht anerkannte Vereine" (Art. 36 bis 38 ZGB). Beide Vereinsformen können sich bei Gründung beglaubigen (Notar) und/oder registrieren (Registeramt) lassen. Registrierung (Registeramt) Ein registrierter Gründungsakt (Statut und Gründungsprotokoll) gewährleistet den Mitgliedern der Organisation und Dritten Rechtssicherheit. Durchzuführen ist die kostenpflichtige Eintragung bei der Agentur der Einnahmen (ital. Ufficio delle Entrate). Diese Eintragung ist von Art und Aufwand vergleichbar mit dem Vereinsregister bzw. dem eingetragenen Verein mit Kürzel e. V. in Deutschland. Der nicht anerkannte Verein Der größte Anteil der Südtiroler Vereine und Non-Profit-Organisationen sind nicht anerkannte Vereine. Es muss in diesem Zusammenhang festgehalten werden, dass vielen kleineren Organisationen der Aufwand des Anerkennungsverfahrens und/oder der damit zusammenhängenden Verpflichtungen zu hoch ist. Ein zu geringes Vereinsvermögen ist zudem oft Hinderungsgrund für die Anerkennung als juristische Person. Die Organe, die Struktur sowie die Aufnahme und der Ausschluss von Mitgliedern können im Unterschied zum anerkannten Verein nach Belieben gestaltet werden. In der Praxis sind aber in der Vereinbarung der Mitglieder, d. h. im Vereinsstatut, ähnliche Verfahren und Regelungen anzutreffen, wie sie für den anerkannten Verein vorgeschrieben sind. Vor Gericht werden die nicht anerkannten Vereine von jener Person vertreten, die im Verein das höchste Amt bekleidet. Die Beiträge der Mitglieder und die erworbenen Anlagegüter bilden das gemeinschaftliche Vermögen des Vereins. Für Verbindlichkeiten des Vereins können Dritte zur Tilgung ihrer Ansprüche auf das Vereinsvermögen zurückgreifen. Sollte dieses nicht ausreichen, haften für diese Verbindlichkeiten jene Personen, die im Namen und auf Rechnung des Vereines gehandelt haben. Anerkennung (als juristische Person) Der anerkannte Verein ist ein vollständig handlungsfähiger, autonomer Rechtsträger. Ein wichtiger Vorteil der Anerkennung liegt darin, dass das Vermögen des Vereins von jenem seiner Mitglieder gänzlich getrennt wird. Verschuldet sich ein anerkannter Verein, können seine Gläubiger nur auf das Vereinsvermögen, nicht aber auf das seiner Funktionäre oder Mitglieder zurückgreifen. In Südtirol ist das Amt für Kabinettsangelegenheiten in Bozen, Crispistraße 3 (Landhaus 1, 3. Stock) zuständig. Die Anerkennung erfolgt mit Dekret des Landeshauptmannes nach Vorlage folgender Unterlagen: * Notariell beglaubigte Kopie der öffentlichen Gründungsurkunde (Statut und Gründungsprotokoll); * Auszug aus dem Protokoll, aus welchem der Beschluss der Mitgliederversammlung bezüglich Antrag um Anerkennung hervorgeht; * Bestätigung und Dokumentation betreffend das Vereinsvermögen (Mindestvermögen ist erforderlich); * Haushaltsvoranschlag und Jahresabschlussrechnung; * Tätigkeitsbericht; * Namen und Steuernummer der Vorstandsmitglieder; * Ersatzerklärung des Notorietätsaktes, dass für den/die Vorsitzende/n keine Unvereinbarkeitsgründe vorliegen. Verpflichtungen anerkannter Verein * Der anerkannte Verein ist in seiner internen Ordnung an die Vorschriften des ZGB gebunden. * Spätere Statutenänderungen sind notariell beglaubigt innerhalb von 30 Tagen ab Beschlussfassung dem zuständigen Amt für Kabinettsangelegenheiten zur Genehmigung vorzulegen. * Die Neuwahl des Vorstandes oder aber die Ersetzung eines einzelnen Vorstandsmitgliedes ist samt Auszug aus dem Protokoll der Mitgliederversammlung dem Amt mitzuteilen. * Die Auflösung der Organisation ist mit notariell beglaubigter Kopie des Vollversammlungsbeschlusses dem Amt bekannt zu geben. * Die Mitgliederversammlung kann auch im Auflösungsbeschluss die Liquidatoren namhaft machen, deren Namen dem Präsidenten des Landesgerichtes übermittelt werden müssen. Auf jeden Fall muss das Landesgericht über den Auflösungsbeschluss informiert werden, damit die Liquidation eingeleitet werden kann. Die Liquidatoren müssen auch binnen 15 Tagen ihre Namhaftmachung dem Amt für Kabinettsangelegenheiten mitteilen, da diese in das Register der juristischen Personen eingetragen werden müssen. Nach Beendigung der Liquidation wird mittels Dekret des Landeshauptmannes das Erlöschen der Rechtsperson erklärt. * Der Aufsichtsbehörde (Amt für Kabinettsangelegenheiten) sind jährlich innerhalb 30. Juni die folgenden Unterlagen vorzulegen: Tätigkeitsbericht, genehmigte Jahresabschlussrechnung, Bericht der Rechnungsrevisoren (wenn vorgesehen). Vereinigtes Königreich Die "Non-Profit Organization", Abkürzung: NPO. Arten von Vereinen Es entstanden Vereine * mit sozialen Zielen: Nachbarschaftsverein, Pflegeverein, Betreuungsverein etc. * mit moralischen Zielen: Tugendbund, Abstinenzverein, Freimaurer, etc. * mit kulturellen Zielen: Musikverein, Leseverein, Gesangverein, Heimatverein, Trachtenverein, Schlaraffen, Jugendkulturverein, Kulturverein, etc. * mit regionalgeschichtlich und technikhistorischen Zielen: Oldtimerclub, Eisenbahnverein, Bergbauverein etc. * mit religiösen Zielen: christliche Vereine, Freikirchen, Missionsverein, CVJM, etc. * mit ökonomischen Zielen: Konsumverein, Gewerbeverein, Sparverein, Investment- / Aktienvereine (auch -clubs genannt) * mit ökologischen Zielen: Naturschutzverein (beispielsweise BUND), Umweltschutzorganisation * mit wissenschaftlichen Zielen: Geschichtsverein, Naturforscherverein, etc. * um den individuellen Lebenszyklus: Jünglingsverein, Frauenhilfsverein, Mensa, etc. * mit gesellschaftlich nützlichen Zielen: Freiwillige Feuerwehr, Hilfsvereine (zum Beispiel THW-Jugend, Naturschutzverein, Umweltschutzorganisation etc. * mit gesellschaftlichen politischen Zielen: Landwehrverein, Umweltschutzorganisation etc. * Vereine mit berufsspezifischen Zielen: Arbeiterverein, Akademischer Verein, Landvolkverein etc. * mit dem Hintergrund der Freizeitbeschäftigung (Hobby): Sammlerverein, Modellbauverein, Modellbahnverein, Gärtner- oder Züchterverein, Rollenspielverein * mit sportlichen Zielen: Sportvereine, Anglerverein, Wanderverein, Turnverein, Kegelclub, Luftsportvereine * mit pädagogischen Zielen: Bildungsverein, Buchverein, Umweltschutzorganisation, Schulförderverein, Pfadfinder * mit technischen Zielen: Technischer Verein (beispielsweise TÜV) * an Universitäten: Studentenverband, Studentenverbindung * als Interessensverbände: Automobilclubs, Eigenheimvereinigungen * zur Geselligkeit für Menschen mit ähnlichen Eigenschaften: Mensa, Traditionsverein (z. B. Kap Hornier) * sonstige: Lohnsteuerhilfevereine, Sportverein, Elektronikverein In einem Verein können selbstverständlich auch mehrere dieser Zielsetzungen neben einander verfolgt und verwirklicht werden. Die Entwicklung des Vereinswesens führte im 19. Jhd. zu einer Differenzierung in Gruppierungen wie Assoziation, Partei, Genossenschaft, Gewerkschaft Das Vereinsrecht ist in den einzelnen deutschsprachigen Ländern ähnlich geregelt. Literatur * Dieter H. Jutting, Neil van Bentem, Volker Oshege: Vereine als sozialer Reichtum. Bd. 9, Edition Global-lokal Sportkultur. Waxmann, Münster 2003, ISBN 3-8309-1237-4 * Hilar Stadler, Gabriela Mattmann: Gleichgesinnt. Der Verein – ein Zukunftsmodell. Zürich 2003, ISBN 3-906729-25-7 * Annette Zimmer: Vereine - Basiselemente der Demokratie. Eine Analyse aus der Dritte-Sektor-Perspektive. Leske + Budrich, Opladen 1996, ISBN 3-8100-1500-8 * Kurt Stöber: Handbuch zum Vereinsrecht. 9. Aufl., Köln 2004, ISBN 3-504-40024-2 * Bernhard Reichert: Handbuch des Vereins- und Verbandsrechts. 10. Aufl., Garmisch–Partenkirchen 2005, ISBN 3-472-05991-5 * Detlef Burhoff: Vereinsrecht: Ein Leitfaden für Vereine und ihre Mitglieder. 6. Aufl., Berlin 2006, ISBN 3-482-42986-3 * Gerhard Schweyer, Wolfram Waldner: Der eingetragene Verein. 18. Aufl., München 2006, ISBN 3-406-53955-6 * Michael Mayer: Der Verein in der Spätmoderne. Dissertation, Universität Konstanz 2006 (Volltext) * Peter Backhaus: Der nicht eingetragene Verein im Rechtsverkehr. S. Roderer-Verlag, Regensburg 2001, ISBN 3-89783-249-6 Quellen Weblinks ;Deutschland * Vereinswelt.de - Fachverlag für Vereine * Bundesverband deutscher Vereine und Verbände (BDVV) * Wie gründet man einen Verein? - Vereinsrecht in Deutschland - Punkt für Punkt, Beispiele und Tipps * Rechtliches zum Status nicht eingetragener Vereine und ihrer Mitglieder ;Schweiz * Vereinsrecht Schweiz - Gesetzessammlung Zivilgesetzbuch Schweiz * Dokumentvorlagen - Beispiel Gründungsprotokoll und Vereinsstatuten nach Schweizer Vereinsrecht * vitamin B- Fachstelle für ehrenamtliche Vorstandsarbeit - Fit für den Verein ;Italien * Ehrenamtliche Tätigkeit - Amt für Kabinettsangelegenheiten - Land Südtirol Kategorie:Vereine Kategorie:Vereins-KnowHow